1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle seat and more particularly to a vehicle seat for automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicle seat is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-20047. In this publication, in order to adjust the seat height for an occupant of the seat to his or her proper visible position, seat cushion portion of a vehicle seat is raised or lowered by a motor independently of the seat back portion of the seat.
In this type of seat, however, only the seat cushion portion is raised or lowered, keeping the seat back portion to the fixed position, and accordingly the occupant may feel uncomfortable because of his or her waist or heat portion being unfitted to the proper position of the seat back portion. Further, if the seat cushion portion is raised high, some space is created between the seat cushion and back portions, which may be another design problem in appearance. In order to obviate the drawbacks of the above conventional seat, another Japanese Patent Publication No. 1(1989)-42853 discloses a seat having a seat cushion and a seat back portion being made in one piece. This type can solve the uncomfortableness but the seat height adjusting structure of this type should be strengthened in order to support the load received from the occupant in case of collision accident.